psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shion Karanomori
Shion Karanomori is a lab technician in the Analysis Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Karanomori has brown eyes, wavy black hair (dyed blonde) that extends just past her shoulders with center parted bangs and is of a curvy but slender build. Her complexion is pale and she always wears red lipstick. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a black and red dress. Personality Karanomori is a glamorous sort of woman. She is also quite sluggish and hates the MWPSB because she thinks they overwork her. However, Karanomori also has a sympathetic side, as shown during her private conversations with Akane and Kunizuka. History The university system no longer exists but those who need professional license such as physicians have to continue their education in special schools for two years. Karanomori, therefore, attends Tokyo Medical School after graduation; but after only a year, her ability as a physican is recognized as exceptional and she passes the National Medical Practitioners Qualifying Examination early and earning her license. She then leaves school half-way because her long unstable psycho-pass worsens. She decidez to join the MWPSB upon the advice from a teacher who always cared for her. Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Meguro-ku, Yuutenji Minami A-36-8 Takuma Karanomori (relation: brother) Education March 2101 - Graduates secondary education from Research Institute Laboratory School April 2101 - Enters Toyama Higher Education, Faculty of Science and Technology, Major in Life Science March 2105 - Graduates from Toyama Higher Education, Faculty of Science and Technology, Major in Life Science April 2105 - Enters Tokyo Medical School June 2106 - Leaves Tokyo Medical School due to deteriorating psycho-pass Work History June 2106 - Enters Rehabilitation Center in Tama district July 2106 - Leaves Rehabilitation Center in Tama district August 2106 - Assigns as an Analyst for MWPSB's Analytical Laboratory Licenses/Qualifications February 2106 - Medical License Relationships Yayoi Kunizuka Akane Tsunemori Shinya Kogami Trivia *She is most often seen smoking. *Her measurements are B91-W59-H87. *Karanomori and Kunizuka wear the same perfume. This perfume is also her favorite thing in her room. *Karanomori is a bisexual, showing an interest in both men and women. *Her hobbies, weakness and weight are "confidential." *Her strength's technique. *Her favorite food is meat, her least favorite is melon. *Karanomori's motto is "Believe your instinct." *Her favorite saying is "Makeshift." *She sleeps around eight hours per day. *She doesn't have a favorite author because she only reads fashion or beauty and cosmetic magazines. *Her favorite book is the "Cosmetic and fashion catalogue." *Karanomori prefers older men and cute women. *Karanomori's ID is 00475-AEUW-06859-3. *Her code name is LABO. *In the novel, Akane's first impression of Karanomori is that she must have gone through some plastic surgeries or artificial organ implantations because she is too beautiful and her body is perfect. But after a closer look, Akane realizes Karanomori'ss assets seem quite real and even if surgeries had been done, they would have been minor. *In the seventh radio drama - "Inu no Owamari, 24ji" ("The Doggy Policeman, 24 Hours A Day") - , Karanomori finds a little girl who is searching for her father. When Karanomori and Kogami ask who her father is, she mentions "eyeglasses" ("megane") and "maekami" that sounds like "maegami" ("bangs"), and so she assumes that Ginoza is the father. Gallery Shion-kananomori.jpg Shion and akane.jpg Shion telling Sasayama's story.png Shion painting her nails.png Shion2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Analysts